


Magic and Tactics

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Mage Gauntlet, Magic, Robin vs Leo, Voting Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: A nice fluffy take on this gauntlet battle, because I like both of these characters and want them to be friends.





	Magic and Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it's specifically male Robin who was in the gauntlet, but I'm still keeping it neutral because I'm stubborn like that. Robin's gender is the most irrelevant thing about them in my opinion.

Leo would never admit it, but he was nervous. Robin, like him, had a reputation as both a skilled strategist and a powerful mage. Their biggest difference, really, was that Robin was more extroverted and more well-liked. He’d be even more loathe to admit that he was a bit envious of that. 

“Ready?” Robin asked. 

What a silly question. “I’m always ready. Make your move, or I will make mine.” 

They obliged. 

The arena was soon filled with flashing blue and yellow sparks, glowing red and green of chlorophyll. 

“Wow,” said Robin. “I’d heard you had a unique tome. It’s great to see it for myself up close. This should be fun.” 

Fun. 

They were so at ease, and it wasn’t overconfidence; it was an entirely different motive for competing. Perhaps they were more different than Leo had thought. Robin wasn’t trying to prove something. That made them all the more enviable, and yet, at the same time, somehow… endearing. “Interesting,” and “fascinating,” they muttered at Leo’s displays of magic. 

“Nice move,” Robin commended, recovering from a branch that almost knocked them over. 

Then they successfully predicted Leo’s next action and hit him with a shock, and he found himself complimenting them back. “Well played.” 

Robin smiled. 

From then on, their spells were interspersed with brief chats about magic and tactics. Being from different worlds, they both had plenty of intriguing pieces of knowledge to offer. Eventually, Leo suddenly noticed that he was enjoying this too. His opponent’s friendly attitude was contagious. It reminded him of Corrin. 

In the end, Leo fell, and Robin offered him a hand up. “That was an amazing battle. We should talk more sometime.” 

Though his pride wasn’t entirely unscathed, Leo couldn’t be truly upset when Robin wanted to spend more time together. He may have lost the match, but he’d gained a friend. 

Maybe, if were to be honest, he’d wanted that from Ylisse’s tactician from the beginning. 

“I would like that,” he replied.


End file.
